The present application is directed to devices and methods for stabilizing vertebral members, and more particularly, to interspinous devices to engage onto the spinous processes and retain a predetermined distraction height.
Vertebral members comprise a body, pedicles, laminae, and processes. The body has an hourglass shape with a thinner middle section and wider ends, and include sections on the inferior and superior ends. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the bodies of adjacent vertebral members to permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation. The pedicles are two short rounded members that extend posteriorly from the body, and the laminae are two flattened members that extend medially from the pedicles. The processes are projections that serve as insertion points for the ligaments and tendons. The processes include the articular processes, transverse processes, and the spinous process. The spinous process is a single member that extends posteriorly from the junction of the two lamina. The spinous process may act as a lever to effect motion of the vertebral member.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
One method of correcting the damage is insertion of a device between the spinous processes. The device may reduce or eliminate the pain and neurological deficit, and increase the range of motion.